


Back Room

by Akshi



Category: Dhoom | Blast (2004 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshi/pseuds/Akshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you who missed this major motion picture event, 'Dhoom' is the Indian version of 'The Fast and the Furious', with bits of 'Ocean's Eleven' and some other movies thrown in for good measure.<br/>The villain (Kabir) has a nice stomach and several sidekicks (incl. Manu). That's pretty much all the backstory you need.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who missed this major motion picture event, 'Dhoom' is the Indian version of 'The Fast and the Furious', with bits of 'Ocean's Eleven' and some other movies thrown in for good measure.  
> The villain (Kabir) has a nice stomach and several sidekicks (incl. Manu). That's pretty much all the backstory you need.

It was always just before a job. This time they were propped up against the wall of a storeroom in the basement of a five star hotel. Kabir leaned back, his shoulderblades touching cool cement, his eyes closed as Manu jerked him off expertly.

Always the same, strong fingers with calluses on the tips stroking him hard from root to crown and back. _So good._

He let the shudders run through him, his body relaxed and boneless. He opened his eyes, knowing he would see Manu wearing the same peculiarly intent expression he got when he coded, eyes focused on his hand curled around Kabir's dick.

Manu was hard too, but that was ok. He could wait for his turn.

The fingers on his dick sped up, as though Manu had heard him, moving faster and faster till he came with a soft exclamation. He rode it out with his eyes half closed, slowing breaths puffing out into the humid air.

Manu's face came closer to his until his lips touched Kabir's softly. Distracted in that weird post-sex moment, all his senses hyper-acute, Kabir noticed his strange eyes as if for the first time.

Then he pushed him away sharply, so hard that Manu's back hit the opposite wall.

'What the fuck was that?'

Manu tipped his head back against the wall and didn't answer.

'God, Manu, you're such a faggot sometimes!'

The other man laughed at that. 'Yeah, Kabir. Yeah, sometimes I really am.' Manu pushed himself off the wall towards the door.

'But don't worry - you're the straightest guy I've ever met', he said over his shoulder.

The door swung shut behind him.


End file.
